You Have Cat To Be Kitten Me Right Meow
by PandaTeddyBear
Summary: Ciel is working on a case and pays a visit to the Under Taker. Grell decided to tag along, seeing as Sebastian is there.While in the shop, Grell happens to clumsily knock a strange vial over from a shelf, emptying its contents onto Ciel. The next day leaves Ciel with a feline surprise. Ciel x Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Ciel is working on a case and so he pays a visit to the Under Taker. Grell decides to tag along seeing as Sebastian is there, and while in the shop he happened to clumsily knock a strange vial over from a shelf, emptying its contents onto Ciel. The next day leaves Ciel with a feline surprise. Ciel x Sebastian

!This is a Boy x Boy (yaoi) FanFiction, so if you do not like these, please do not read!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Black Butler.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : A Visit To The Under Taker**

It was an ordinary day for Ciel, as he walked side by side with his butler, Sebastian, to the location of the Under Taker. They were working on a case in which they could obtain information from their strange friend. But little did they know, a red haired reaper was following them.

Ciel and Sebastian walked into the Under Taker's dwelling ready to ask questions. Immediately the Under Taker smiled while he drummed his nails on the table, excited to see Sebastian and Ciel.

"Well hellllllooo there, how can I help you?" he smiled mischievously.

Ciel answered, "I am working on a case, do you know any – "

"BASSSYYYYY!~" A red haired reaper squealed while pouncing onto Sebastian. Sebastian glared at Grell while forcefully removing him with a swift kick. Grell crashed into a table, hair getting messed and jacket falling off his shoulder.

"Ohh..such..an..act.. of love," Grell coughed as he quickly got up as though nothing happened.

Ciel was getting very irritated as the moments went by. He wanted to get the case done and over with. "Grell, what are you do-"

"BASSYY, I LOVE YOU MY HOT DEMON," Grell sang, striking dramatic poses and flinging his arms everywhere to proclaim his feelings. "OH FROM YOUR RED EYES TO YOUR MILKY SKI-"suddenly a vial fell from where his hand had thrashed about. The contents of the vial spilled all over a coughing Ciel. The Under Taker smiled deviously while failing to hold back his laughter. Ciel's cheeks turned bright red from his enragement.

"GRELL! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! SEBASTIAN WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH THAT BOTTLE!" Ciel yelled while stamping his foot. His black coat was soaking wet and Grell was apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I did not see it as a threat to your life," Sebastian chuckled knowing the substance of the bottle. He smiled mischievously while giggling to himself. He walked to his young master and pulled him close while he dried him off.

Ciel pushed him off, "Enough of that! Lets just go home already, Sebastian."

"As you wish, My Lord," Sebastian smiled while picking him up. Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders eagerly wanted to go home and shower. The substance smelt weird. The Under Taker was still laughing uncontrollably at the back of the room holding his ribs as they left.

"Basssyyyy.. nooo wait come back Bassssyyy," Grell whined while tears water-falled out his eyes.

Ciel and Sebastian left the Under Taker's store, and went home to bathe Ciel of the mysterious substance.

* * *

Note: Sorry if the format of the text is wrong, this is my first fanfic. I have watched the English dubbed version of Black Butler, so I do apologize if anything seems different. I hope you will enjoy this story! :)


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler, The Cat Lover

Chapter 2: His Butler, The Cat Lover

The next morning came, and Ciel was still asleep comfily curled up in his white bed. Sebastian walked in with a cart, containing Earl Grey tea in the delicate white tea set. The butler set the cart next to the bed and walked to the window closing his eyes. He withdrew the curtains and a wave of sunlight beamed onto Ciel, causing him to burrow more into the covers and groan. After Sebastian was done fixing the curtains, he approached Ciel with his eyes still closed and a smile on his face. Of course, he had his eyes closed for a sneaky reason...

"Young Master, I believe it is time for you to wake up. Today, you will continue to work on a case and will sign some paper work," Sebastian said gently nudging Ciel to wake him up. Then Sebastian smiled demonically. "And for breakfast… you will have skillet salmon with a side of parmesan potatoes."

"I don't want to wake up," Ciel hissed. Something twitched behind Ciel under the covers. It was near his back and was moving under the covers, going back and forth. It looked snake like as it moved fluidly. Sebastian sighed and placed his gloved slim fingers underneath Ciel's armpits and lifted him up into a sitting position. Ciel's eyes were still shut as he sleepily rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. Sebastian poured some Earl Grey tea in one of the delicate tea cups and served it to Ciel with a smile on his face and eyes still devilishly closed.

"Sebastian, I do wish to have warm milk instead. I don't know why I do not wish to have tea at the moment," Ciel stated sleepily. He sat on the edge of his bed while rubbing his eyes once more with his sleeves, with Sebastian dressing him and tying his eye patch to the back of his head still with eyes closed. To Ciel, the butler having his eyes closed was normal. He was a demon after all, and could do almost anything with ease according to Ciel.

"OH NO! IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP THESE PLATES ON YOU, FINNY. I TRIPPED AND FELL, YES I DID." A maid's voice shook through the house after a loud crash, a shaking of the house and sounds of glass breaking. One of Sebastian's closed eyes twitched violently as Ciel was now wide awake and annoyed, somehow able to hear the whole situation downstairs very well causing his ears to hurt and giving him a headache.

"If you will excuse me, Young Master." Sebastian smiled sweetly as he got up and approached the door. "Please pamper yourself before heading to the table to dine on your breakfast, My Lord."

After Sebastian left, Ciel left his bed to go to the bathroom to use it and brush his teeth. When Ciel walked into the bathroom and passed the mirror, he did a double-take. Then a triple-take. Ciel glanced at his full image and yelled while clutching the top of his head.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed terrified.

"What is it, My Lord?" Sebastian asked with concerned after running into the bathroom.

"T-there's c-c— "

"Yes, Young Master?"

Ciel slowly removed his hands from his head to reveal the dark teal cat ears that matched his hair color. Sebastian, who was expecting this, smiled mischievously and let out a small chuckled bringing a gloved hand to his mouth to cover his smile. Ciel felt something furry brush against his leg and turned around to see a dark teal tail with white tipped at the end, suddenly standing straight up as Ciel yelled in confusion. Ciel then accidently bit his tongue as he was about to ask Sebastian questions. He looked into the mirror to see two small fang like teeth in his mouth. His eyes widened and he screeched. Suddenly, there was a popping sound and there was a cloud of white smoke. When the smoked cleared out, Sebastian bent down to pick up the teal soft kitten that was on the floor, looking shocked as ever in Ciel's pile of clothes.

"Oh, Young Master." Sebastian sang as he picked the kitten up with a beaming smile while stroking between its ears with his free hand and holding it up to his face. The tiny kitten sat and fit perfectly on Sebastian's gloved hand. Sebastian's ruby eyes sparkled and a blush spread on his milky cheeks while he stroked the shocked wide eyes kitten. He chuckled and smiled. "How adorable you are."


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

Chapter 3: Breakfast

The small dark teal kitten stared up with large aqua orbs in terror, trying to back up from the gloved hand of his butler. Sebastian started to stroke the head of the kitten and tried to ease him.

"No worries, My Lord. You will still have your breakfast. Maybe then, you will turn…human again," Sebastian grinned mischievously. But the kitten still shook while on all fours, gazing at its body parts with shocked horror. The kitten tried to talk but only soft cries of meows came out.

Sebastian walked to the dining room, with the tiny kitten still in his palm. The butler sat down and put a pillow on his lap to put the kitten to sit upon. He placed a plate in front of the kitten. There, it was filled with the skillet salmon and parmesan potatoes Sebastian promised him this morning.

Ciel, as a kitten, suddenly found a strange urge take over him as soon as the salmon scent overwhelmed him. With his tiny feline body, he jumped from Sebastian's lap and onto the white table, devouring, ripping, and sinking his teeth into the salmon. Sebastian laughed with a pink blush spreading across his creamy cheeks while he petted the kitten as he ate.

"Young master, you are so very adorable as a kitten if I must say." Sebastian whispered. The kitten purred under Sebastian's touch while he was still tearing at the salmon softly pulling back to get the meat. Sebastian was taken aback to hear and feel the purr of his master. His blush spread even more as he smiled. The kitten's teal tail tipped with white swayed back and forth as it finished the salmon, licking the plate with it's small pink tongue and leaving the potatoes completely untouched.

"My Lord, It is time for your milk," Sebastian cooed seductively while softly picking up the kitten with gloved hands, and placing him in his lap. The kitten sat on teal hind legs with paws in the front, with his long tail swaying back and forth as he stared up obediently with large twinkling eyes at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and blushed at the kitten from seeing the cuteness of Ciel. He pulled a small baby bottle of milk almost from nowhere and placed it in the kitten's mouth. The kitten sucked gently and placed both of his paws on Sebastian's gloved hand that was holding the bottle, to balance himself. The kitten started to purr and sleepily close his eyes with his tail slowly swaying.

"Oh Young Master, it sees as though you have entranced me with your captivating preciousness…" Sebastian whispered as the kitten sipped the milk. Suddenly a poof was heard through the air with puffs of white smoke. A naked Ciel appeared, sitting on Sebastian's lap still sipping the milk with closed eyes and small milky fingers on Sebastian's gloved hands. Ciel didn't seem to notice and soon fell asleep, falling back onto Sebastian's chest, with cat like ears on his head twitching at every little bit of sound through the air. His tail curled up behind him and Ciel was off into a deep cat nap. Sebastian smiled and placed his black butler coat on Ciel, and carried him back to bed after dressing him in his sleepwear.

Sebastian's red demon eyes started to glow as he smirked and was heading for the door. He turned and looked at the napping Ciel with feline qualities.

"Sweet dreams, My Lord."


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

Chapter 4: Discovery

* * *

Ciel awakened in his bed with a groan. He yawned and stretched like a kitten, as he called out to his butler.

"Sebastian! Where are you?" Ciel shouted while rubbing both of his eyes with his white long sleeves.

"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian appeared next to Ciel. Ciel softly looked at him with dull eyes as he recalled his dream. He stared at Sebastian with his large aqua eyes.

"Sebastian…I had the strangest dream," Ciel looked down at his hands, quite embarrassed to talk about it, but he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Would you like to talk about it, Young Master?" Sebastian chuckled while fixing Ciel earl gray tea in a white teacup.

"Well… I had a dream that I woke up, and it was normal as usual, and when you told me to go to the washroom to pamper myself, I happened to look in the mirror and was shocked to see cat ears, a cat tail, cat fangs, and….overall I was like a cat…" Ciel rubbed his head and sat up on the bed while recalling his dream. Sebastian turned to Ciel, trying not to laugh.

"Go..on..Master," Sebastian chuckled trying his best to not burst into laughter by turning away and preparing some scones on a platter.

"Then, after I saw myself in the mirror, I think I turned into…a cat. Then you picked me up and suggested maybe if I eat, I will become human again. So you took me to dine on my breakfast, which was salmon. I had strange urges and rushed to eat it. I craved it… Then you fed me milk and the last thing I remember is falling asleep in that dream, still as a kitten. What an embarrassment to my family name. Me, as a cat." Ciel scowled at the thought of it.

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled. Without looking at Ciel, he leaned in close and whispered softly in his ear, "My Lord, I apologize to reveal this to you but… Your dream is real. It happened this morning. It is now three o'clock in the afternoon. I'm sorry for you to hear this, My Lord."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock as he gasped and scooted back. "Impossible! No… A thing like this could never happen…"

"I'm afraid so, My Lord.." Sebastian smirked deviously. With a gloved hand, he reached to Ciel's back, feeling around and moving to his lower back. Ciel had a curious look on his face while he was still in shock.

"What is it that you are doing, Sebastian? And are you sure that supposed dream was… real?" Ciel stammered. The cat ears on his head stuck straight up and started to twitch as Sebastian kept feeling around his lower back. Suddenly, Ciel felt something grab him and he jumped a little.

"Here it is, My Lord." Sebastian smiled holding up Ciel's long teal tail tipped with white. Sebastian softly gripped the tail with his gloved hand and presented it to Ciel. "This is your proof, that you have indeed turned into a cat."

Ciel's eyes widened again in shock, he screamed and jumped onto Sebastian, clutching him tightly. He closed his eyes shut while his tail swayed back and forth quickly. Sebastian held Ciel closely to him as he stood up and headed to the bathroom with Ciel in his arms. Ciel's cat ear were twitching and his tail kept moving faster and faster. Ciel's eyes were closed shut as he hoped it was all a dream.

"There is nothing to worry about, My Lord." Sebastian opened the door to the bathroom and sat the shaking Ciel onto the white marble counter of the sink. "Take a look, My Lord. There is nothing to worry about." Ciel turned to the mirror to see himself in his long sleeve white sleepwear. As he looked at himself he saw his cat ears and tail again. The young boy scowled at his image and thought of how embarrassing it was. He opened his mouth slightly to see his small sharp fangs. Sebastian petted in between his ears, which made Ciel gasp and jump for a second.

"Sebastian! If what you say is true… about this morning, why didn't you tell me when I first woke up!" Ciel pouted and turned to Sebastian, their faces were so close. Sebastian saw how Ciel's long tail and ears were twitching and swaying and couldn't help but to blush at the preciousness.

Sebastian answered, "If you recall this morning, Young Master, my eyes were closed the whole time. I did not know that you were a kitten until you called for me to the washroom."

"Do not lie to me! You must have known!" Ciel pouted and glared firmly at his butler with adorable anger in his eyes.

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes while leaning his forehead against Ciel's. "You are my master, and I am your butler, therefore I cannot lie. But I will say that I did want to tell you if I had noticed, because you entranced me with your adorable features. I know that you did not wish to be a feline, and I am sorry I let it get too far without your knowledge of it."

Ciel's expression softened and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. "Alright, get me down now. I want to be dressed immediately, and to drink a glass of milk. After, I do not wish to sink into my boring work." Ciel then closed his eye and opened them boldly to look at Sebastian in his ruby red eyes. "Also…This is an order," Ciel's contract eye started to glow as well as Sebastian's demonic red ones. Sebastian smirked seductively while licking his lips ready to hear his order. "I want you to tell me all about this… curse that was put on me and tell me everything I do not know of it, when I say." Sebastian smirked and picked Ciel up, starting to undress him and put new clothes on him.

"Yes…My Lord."

* * *

Note : Thank you so much for the reviews guys! They motivate me to keep updating! Also, should I add a lemon chapter to this story? Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible! :) 3


End file.
